concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victorious Festival
Victorious Festival is a three-day music festival held in Portsmouth, United Kingdom. It was founded in 2011. In its first year, the festival was named the Victorious Vintage Festival. For the first two years, the festival was held in Portsmouth Historic Dockyard, while subsequent years were held in the Castle Field and Southsea Common areas of Southsea. Southsea Castle, Southsea Skatepark, the D-Day Museum and other local attractions are within the festival boundaries and are only accessible to ticket holders during that time. In 2016, the organizers announced the launch of a charity, the Victorious Foundation, which seeks to protect disadvantaged children. Part of the proceeds from ticket sales is given to the local D-Day Museum. In 2015, the festival's impact on the Common and the smell from waste caused complaints from the residents. The 2017 festival extended the duration to include a first night party headlined by Madness. Camping facilities were provided for the 2017 festival at a site at Farlington playing fields after camping on Southsea Common was ruled out. Portsmouth City Council has agreed to allow the festival until 2027 and hoped that the festival would bring over £5.8m a year for the local economy. In 2017, a majority stake in the festival was sold to Global Entertainment with the hopes that bigger acts may be secured in futur Lineups Victorious Festival 2012 Dodgy, The Lightning Seeds, Mark Morriss, Bog Rolling Stones Beth Oliver Band, England Road, The Ricardos, Freestyle Funk Collective Victorious Festival 2013 Level 42, The Feeling, Maxïmo Park, Katy B Fenech-Soler, The Joy Formidable, Charlotte Church, Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs, DJ Yoda, Mike Skinner Victorious Festival 2014 Dizzee Rascal,10 Seasick Steve, Tom Odell, Ocean Colour Scene Razorlight, Naughty Boy, British Sea Power, Scouting for Girls, Sophie Ellis-Bextor, Shed Seven, Menswear, The Pigeon Detectives, Public Service Broadcasting, John Bramwell, Slow Club Victorious Festival 2015 Basement Jaxx,11 Ray Davies, Flaming Lips, Tinie Tempah The Darkness, Texas, We Are Scientists, The Magic Numbers, Primal Scream, The Fratellis, Ella Eyre, Super Furry Animals, Johnny Marr11 Victorious Festival 2016 Manic Street Preachers, High Flying Birds, Annie Mac, Mark Ronson Travis, The Coral, Levellers, Boomtown Rats, Echo and the Bunnymen, Editors, Wretch 32, DMA's, The Selecter, Public Service Broadcasting, Milky Chance, Space, Will Young, Slow Readers Club, The Horrors, Raleigh Ritchie, Izzy Bizu, Teleman, Wolfmother, Ash, Jack Savoretti, Emmy The Great, Beans on Toast, Natty, Liam Bailey Victorious Festival 2017 Madness, Stereophonics, Elbow, The Charlatans, Rita Ora, Olly Murs Frank Turner, Jake Bugg, Franz Ferdinand, The Dandy Warhols, The Craig Charles Funk & Soul Club, Slaves, Feeder, Frightened Rabbit, KT Tunstall, Sundara Karma, Raye, Lady Leshurr, Band of Skulls, Deaf Havana, Pete Doherty, Temples, Field Music, British Sea Power, Shy FX, Turin Brakes, Sikth, Echobelly Victorious Festival 2018 The Libertines, Kaiser Chiefs, Paul Weller, Paloma Faith, Brian Wilson, The Prodigy, Years & Years, Friendly Fires The Lightning Seeds, Happy Mondays Shed Seven, Everything Everything, Billy Bragg, Gaz Coombes, The Pigeon Detectives, Sleeper, Gabrielle Aplin, Coasts, Cabbage, Duke Special, Barry Hyde, Example + DJ Wire, Embrace, Gomez, The Amazons, Reverend and The Makers, The Bluetones, Tom Walker, Lucy Spraggan, Gengahr, Chris Helme Victorious Festival 2019 Two Door Cinema Club, The Specials, Rudimental, Bloc Party, New Order, Clean Bandit Doves, The Zutons, Dodgy, James Bay, Ocean Colour Scene, The Hives, Fun Lovin' Criminals, Professor Green, The Rifles, Badly Drawn Boy, The Vaccines, Razorlight, Ziggy Marley, Basement Jaxx, Starsailor, Ash, The Futureheads